


Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by iwpseudonym



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwpseudonym/pseuds/iwpseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blehhh this is baaad<br/>I had an idea</p></blockquote>





	Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Blood is thicker than water.  
This mantra was drilled into her head every day of her life. She was told over and over how her family was most important, how lucky she was to have been kept, unlike her sister.   
She was told that this was why she was whipped, why she was burned with silver crosses. Because her family loved her, but she wasn't serving them like she should have been.  
Like a good daughter.  
Her scars from when her parents had found out that she had joined the League still ached in the bath, and the memory of how they had dunked her head in blood, over and over, was still fresh.  
But never mind that now. She was gone. She was free!  
She would fight for her country, and prove she was a good girl, a good vampire, a good daughter.  
Maybe then she wouldn't be beaten as much.

*********

She had fought, and she had won. She was a decorated war hero, even though that lovely girl Polly she had rather taken a fancy to had really done the work. She had made friends, good friends that would last her a long time.  
Her family wasn't pleased. She was whipped, mercilessly.  
But this time she didn't fall to he ground weeping. This time she fought.  
For she had learner that the entire saying is 'the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.'

**Author's Note:**

> Blehhh this is baaad  
> I had an idea


End file.
